


【梅咕哒】Pain

by elllt



Series: all咕哒子 [7]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 04:44:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18865966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elllt/pseuds/elllt
Summary: 给不了心脏，那就给肾吧。（无慈悲）





	【梅咕哒】Pain

Master不知道如何去形容梅菲斯托的心跳声。和以往靠在胸膛时听到的沉闷的声音不同，从大开的胸腔中，她可以清晰的看到心脏搏动的样子，心跳声却并不明显。

一下一下，缓慢而坚定。

偶尔抬起头换气的时候，master因缺氧而变得混沌的大脑总不自觉将视线定格在梅菲斯托鲜红的胸腔。心脏就在那里默默跳动着，不急不缓，和自己此时喧嚣的心跳完全不一样。

心情因此变得苦闷起来，master垂眼看着梅菲斯托跳动的心脏，慢慢伸出了手。

"Master想要这颗心脏吗，可惜它并不能作为材料啊哈哈哈哈咳......咳咳......"

Master的手捏住了心脏，修剪得圆润的指甲划过强健的心肌，成功地让梅菲斯托痛苦地收起笑声剧烈咳嗽起来。看着指甲染上粘稠鲜红的血液，她满意地眯起眼睛，"是很漂亮的心脏呢，就算不能作为材料，做成装饰品也挺好。"

"咳......咳咳......"松开心脏，master用染血的右手和干净的左手捧起梅菲斯托的脸，唇舌将唾液渡入梅菲斯托嘴里。

惨白得仿佛面具的脸色，夸张的紫色发卷，配上艳丽的血色，漂亮得让人恍惚。她微抬头，舔了舔嘴唇上溢出的唾液，双手托着梅菲斯托的脸，"刚才你想说什么？"

梅菲斯托脸上复杂的神色一闪而过，又挂上带着些许讨好的笑容，"Master你不会真的想要我的心脏吧，它可什么用都没有哦，离开这具躯体就只是普通的心脏......"

"普通的人工生命体的心脏，我一点兴趣都没有。"master不耐烦地打断他，"除了幼体之外的人工生命体不论是魔术回路还是心脏对我来说都一文不值。"

让我想要它的原因是它是你的心脏。master咽下心声，右手食指抵在梅菲斯托下巴，拇指压进梅菲斯托嘴里搅动着，"该说不愧是英灵吗，身体这方面相当完美，连心脏也是。"

不顾梅菲斯托呜咽着吐出的只言片语，她自顾自的用左手将大开胸腔中的器官归位，将掰开的一边肋骨合上，"但这样的心脏果然在跳动的时候才是最美的。"

"安心了吗。"从他的口中抽出右手拇指，master将另一边的肋骨也归位，"啧，肋骨和肺真碍事。"

"......哎呀，这就放弃了？"梅菲斯托看起来是真的惊讶了，因正确归位的器官而缓解的疼痛让他有了些许气力。梅菲斯托抬起一只手指向自己的心脏，"除去红色的血液，造型可是和恶魔的心脏完全一样哦？"

"所以没有必要看了，还是说你有一遍裸露心脏一边做的癖好？"将梅菲斯托上衣的拉链拉上，她握住他的下体，饶有兴趣地提议，"我不介意。"

"我介意！我介意！！咳......咳咳......"伴随着咳嗽声，梅菲斯托的上衣渗出血迹。

"别激动。"master低头堵住他的咳嗽，"失血过多可就做不了了。"

难得的上位让master有些陌生，简单处理之后她皱着眉将其纳入体内，"唔......"

梅菲斯托上衣渗出的血迹渐渐扩大，她双手撑在梅菲斯托两边，将上面的口也连在一起。

或许是链接了两个口的原因，她感受到明显的魔力流失。与之相对，她感觉到梅菲斯托的气息变强了。

捉住正试图缠住她腰的尾巴，master狠狠一拽，在梅菲斯托闷哼一声时抬起头。但梅菲斯托的手按下她的头，两人再次纠缠在一起，而她的腰上也多了一只手臂。

几条尾巴尖分别缠着不同的部位，用爱心状的尾巴尖戳着摩擦着。

"哈......"她的手胡乱中碰到了梅菲斯托的胸膛，梅菲斯托还没喊痛，她倒是被湿润的触感吓了一跳，一下子失去了力气。

失去过多魔力而变得迟钝的身体软绵绵趴在梅菲斯托身上，她眼睁睁看着梅菲斯托顺着脖子一路咬下去。

"嘶——疼......"浅浅吸着气，她揪着梅菲斯托的发卷发泄不满。

低沉的笑声从胸腔与胸腔相连的地方传来，梅菲斯托修长的手抵在她的心脏处，"master可是说了多给些也是允许的话哦，呼哈哈哈哈！"

"敢下手你的伤口就别想好了。"master仅仅轻轻按在梅菲斯托的胸膛就有血液涌出，"我可没有你那么方便，只要补魔什么伤都能好的身体。"

"嘻嘻嘻，开玩笑的哟！"嬉笑的梅菲斯托再次将master拥入怀中。

与其他时候相比，这一场弥漫着浓厚的血腥味，大部分来自于梅菲斯托的胸口，小部分则是她身上被梅菲斯托虎牙咬出的密密麻麻的小伤口。

"......梅菲斯托你个混蛋！"背靠在墙壁上，master头埋在湿润而充满血腥味的胸口，因下体的动作不可避免地磕碰到，梅菲斯托的上衣早就吸饱了血水通红一片。

"唔，比起混蛋我更希望master喊我恶魔。"带着笑意，梅菲斯托，恶魔如此说道，更加变本加厉动作起来。


End file.
